Untitled
by kitsune4
Summary: Non - Yaoi! It's about Rukawa and a girl..I suck at making summaries..it's a little bit out of character for Rukawa..c:


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Slam Dunk. I'm just borrowing it! -^,^-  
  
Note: This is first fic..please be nice..-^,^-…  
  
---Chiharu Miyazaki---  
  
I went to classroom 1-7 and sat on my chair at the back beside the window.  
  
"Ohayou Sensei!" Everybody greeted.  
  
The sensei began droning on about something.  
  
I yawned.  
  
"RUKAWA KAEDE!" The sensei shouted.  
  
I was startled by his shout. I sat up straight in my seat. The sensei stomped over to my area. I looked at my seatmate. He was catching some sleep. He looked so..innocent with disheveled hair. He was snoring softly.  
  
"Ne..wake up.." I said softly while nudging him gently.  
  
---Rukawa Kaede---  
  
I was dreaming of Godzilla (I'm just borrowing Godzilla too!) stomping to where I was standing when I heard an angelic voice telling me to wake up. I woke up to see my sensei glaring down at me and my seatmate whom I didn't notice before now was really pretty.  
  
Okay..so maybe I'm still sleepy.  
  
She had raven black hair and light blue eyes. She smiled at me.  
  
"Next time, Chiharu Miyazaki, smack him on the head with something hard!" The sensei said before moving back to hid desk.  
  
She leaned toward me. "Don't worry..I won't smack you on the head." She whispered.  
  
I smiled a little.  
  
---LUNCH PERIOD---  
  
I walked to my usual hangout—the roof. Other students were also there but I don't mind them as long as they're not too noisy.  
  
There were 3 girls there. One of them was my seatmate.  
  
I sat down at the end of the rooftop, I found myself staring at her.  
  
Did this morning's event manage to seep in to his brain and disarrange it?  
  
I shook my head and slept.  
  
---After Some Time---  
  
"Rukawa – san? Rukawa – san? Wake up..onegai."  
  
I woke up groggily.  
  
Chiharu was there seating beside me.  
  
"Come on..it's time for class."  
  
I nodded at her.  
  
"I never knew that the rooftop has such view." She mused and then smiled at me.  
  
Why did she have to smile?  
  
--- Rukawa Kaede ---  
  
I trudged back to the classroom. I slipped into my seat. I looked at her and she was smiling at me.  
  
1 I've never met a person who's perpetually smiling.  
  
"Ne…please wake me up if ever the sensei comes near again. I'm worn out from yesterday's practice."  
  
"Hai!" She smiled again.  
  
--- Chiharu Miyazaki ---  
  
"Miyazaki – san!"  
  
I turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Haruko – chan!"  
  
They greeted each other.  
  
"So where are you off to?" I asked.  
  
"To the basketball court. I'm going to see the practice." Haruko replied.  
  
"Would you mind if I go with you?"  
  
"Iie..it would be fun!"  
  
I'm gonna see Rukawa – san!!  
  
  
  
"Itte, Itte Shohoku!" Haruko cheered.  
  
Yohei Mito and his friends arrived.  
  
"Oi! Chiharu – chan!"  
  
"Yohei – kun!" I greeted back.  
  
"You've grown quite a bit."  
  
"Thanks." I said as I blushed furiously.  
  
"5 minutes break!"  
  
Rukawa walked over to them.  
  
"What brings you here?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"I went with Haruko – chan, I hope I'm not being a nuisance." I explained.  
  
"No..not in the least."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Haruko – chan! Did you see my dunk shot?" Sakuragi asked excitedly.  
  
"Yup! It was a perfect slam dunk executed by a tensai!"  
  
Sakuragi blushed. "Haruko – chan.."  
  
"Break's up!"  
  
--- Rukawa Kaede ---  
  
I noticed her standing by the door when I made a lay-up shot. She was standing there smiling. She was cheering for us.  
  
  
  
--- After Practice ---  
  
"Good practice! Rukawa – san! I hope you didn't tire yourself too much because it'll be hard waking you up tomorrow." She said.  
  
I smiled a little.  
  
After cleaning the gym floor, she was still there.  
  
"Practice isn't over yet for me."  
  
"I knew that. That's why I'm still here." She grinned.  
  
She removed her shoes and left it outside and went in.  
  
This was the first time somebody was with me after practice.  
  
  
  
"Miyazaki – san.."  
  
"Call me Chiharu."  
  
"Please call me Kaede."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Chiharu,..can I walk you home?"  
  
"Sure." She agreed shyly.  
  
---Chiharu Miyazaki ---  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu!" I called after him.  
  
"You're welcome." He replied.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"This day is so perfect!"  
  
The phone rang. I opened the door of my house immediately.  
  
"Kobanwa!"  
  
"This is the Kanagwa Memorial Hopsital. Is Chiharu Miyazaki there?"  
  
"Hai! Speaking."  
  
"Your mom has been involved in an accident."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
I didn't listen to any of her words anymore, I dropped the phone and grabbed my jacket and raced to the train station.  
  
  
  
My mom was in the Intensive Care Unit.  
  
She was in a coma.  
  
"Mom!" I cried.  
  
My dad was already there. He hugged me.  
  
She's gonna be okay." He assured me.  
  
"I sure hope so.."  
  
My dad sat beside my mom the whole night. I went outside and paced about. I couldn't sleep so I walked around the Intensice Care Unit Floor.  
  
--- The Next Morning ---  
  
My mom was stable. She was moved to the normal floor. She was still in a coma but quite all right now.  
  
--- Rukawa Kaede ---  
  
Chiharu wasn't in school today. I wonder what's bothering her.  
  
"Where is Chiharu?" I asked Haruko after class.  
  
"Her mom has been involved in an accident yesterday night. She's at the hospital."  
  
"Captain, can I please skip practice tomorrow?"  
  
Akagi seemed uncertain but agreed anyway.  
  
Right after practice I rushed to Kanagawa hospital.  
  
"Is there someone named Miyazaki here?"  
  
"Eighth floor. 811"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He sprinted to the 8th floor. He knocked on the door.  
  
The room opened.  
  
A man in his early thirties greeted him.  
  
"I'm a friend of Chiharu."  
  
"Go in. Stay in there. Please tell Chiharu I need to go back to work okay?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
I walked to the bed. Chiharu was sleeping. Her head was on the bed. She was clutching her mom's hand. Chiharu looked so peaceful and tired.  
  
Someone groaned.  
  
Chiharu stirred.  
  
I saw her mom's hand move. Chiharu's eyes shot open.  
  
"Mom! I'm so glad you're okay!" She cried as she hugged her mom tightly.  
  
"Ne...Chiharu...You have a visitor."  
  
"Kaede – kun! Do you know where dad went?"  
  
"He went back to work."  
  
"Thanks for visiting."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Chiharu looked so pale and wan.  
  
The doctor came in.  
  
"We'll keep your mom until tomorrow but she's fine."  
  
Chiharu sighed with relief.  
  
  
  
Chiharyu was absent that day too.  
  
After classes I went to the florist's shop and bought two bouquets of flowers.  
  
I went to the hospital.  
  
Chiharu was outside sipping tea.  
  
"Chiharu – chan!"  
  
"Kaede – kun!"  
  
"These flowers are for you!"  
  
"Oh! Pink Carnations! They're my favorite!" She smelled them. "Thank You!" She said as she kissed me on my cheek.  
  
I blushed  
  
"Uh..These are for your mom." I said incoherently.  
  
  
  
I took Chiharu outside hoping to bring back some color to her face.  
  
  
  
---Chiharu Miyazaki ---  
  
We sat down on the benches.  
  
"How was school?" I asked.  
  
"I found it hard to stay up." He admitted.  
  
I giggled. "Don't worry tomorrow I'll be back."  
  
"Good!" "Listen Chiharu I need to say something to you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Uumm..you see I really like you…a lot."  
  
I flustered.  
  
"We should be going back you know? It's getting dark."  
  
"Well I should be going too. Matta ne!"  
  
That certainly put color back into my cheeks!  
  
  
  
I was walking to school when I saw Kaede on his bike.  
  
"Ohayou! Kaede – kun!"  
  
"Ohayou! Chiharu – chan!"  
  
"How's your mom?"  
  
"Quite all right. She's back on her feet again."  
  
--- Rukawa Kaede ---  
  
"Chiharu – chan!"  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Kaede – kun!"  
  
"Listen..what I said yesterday…forget about it…I wasn't myself yesterday."  
  
Her smile evaporated from her face. Her eyes were like a stormy bay. She stood rooted on the spot. She looked down on the floor unable to meet my eyes.  
  
"Yeah…whatever." She said and then walked away.  
  
I turned to go back to basketball practice.  
  
--- Chiharu Miyazaki ---  
  
"Forget about it…I wasn't myself yesterday." Kept playing in my head.  
  
I didn't watch the basketball practice that day. I just went home and cried.  
  
--- Rukawa Kaede ---  
  
Chiharu wasn't talking to me. She was just staring out the window.  
  
After class I went to talk to her.  
  
"Chiharu?"  
  
"What? Rukawa – san?"  
  
She called me Rukawa – san as if she didn't know me.  
  
"What?" She asked coldly.  
  
"Nothing." I muttered.  
  
"Bye." I called after her.  
  
She didn't even turn around.  
  
--- Chiharu Miyazaki ---  
  
"Wanna go to the basketball practice?"  
  
"I think I'll bail out."  
  
"You can't!" Takamiya wailed.  
  
"Oh all right!"  
  
But at the practice I was sitting with their backs st me, I was staring at the scenery past the school.  
  
--- Rukawa Kaede ---  
  
Chiharu was at practice but she wasn't watching like before. And right even befor practice finishes she was gone.  
  
--- Chiharu Miyazaki ---  
  
I left the gym earlier, I couldn't bear hearing his name and seeing him. I went to the park where I usually come alone. I climbed my favorite tree.  
  
"Why?" "Why is my life falling apart suddenly?"  
  
  
  
I didn't tell anybody what was bothering me. I just dealt with it on my own.  
  
--- Rukawa Kaede ---  
  
Chiharu doesn't hang out with Haruko anymore. Haruko mentioned something about Chiharu wanting to be alone.  
  
I wanted to kick myself. Because of what I did she closed herself from everybody.  
  
--- Chiharu Miyazaki ---  
  
I sniffed.  
  
"It's only now that I realize how much I care for him…but he took back what he said…" I hugged my knees to my chest and looked up the clear blue sky. The autumn leaves were falling.  
  
"My life is such a mess, I feel like the ground covered with autumn leaves that crunches under people's feet…"  
  
--- Rukawa Kaede ---  
  
"Rukawa! Pay attention."  
  
Snap out of it Kaede!  
  
I made up my mind to talk to Chiharu as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
"Oi! Chiharu!"  
  
Her eyes were swollen, red and puffy.  
  
"Matte!"  
  
She walked even faster.  
  
I broke into a sprint.  
  
"Are you really stubborn?" I called.  
  
"Maybe I am!" She snapped. "Now leave me alone!"  
  
I grabbed her hand.  
  
"What I said to you was unkind. Let's just say that I AM a COWARD. You didn't react when I said that I liked you. I was too afraid to take any chances so I took back what I said. But now I want to say that I meant what I said that day at the hospital. I like you a lot Chiharu."  
  
She broke into tears.  
  
"Kede – kun…I'm sorry I got mad at you, it was because of that…it's just now that I realize that I care for you too…A LOT…Would I have taken time to wake you up for class or to watch your basketball practices?"  
  
I smiled.  
  
--- OWARI --- 


End file.
